il21946fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Smahawela96
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Il-2 Sturmovik 1946 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thanks! Thanks a lot for the welcome. I'm new to the Wiki system, so I won't be doing anything too fancy, but I'll do what I can. 8-) Thanks, Driver req. for adminship Hello, Can I have a request for adminship form because I want to become an administrator on IL-21946 wikia. pls let me know thanks,Star12ho 02:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Star12ho Admin Request I also wish to be an admin for Il-2 1946 Wiki. -109Driver4Life Please ban every IP address in the Great websites to get help topic with the exception of mine. Hi Addition: A&A and SAS have banned people for no reason and not violating the T&C's. Phas3e himself has continually vandalized the Great websites to get help page. I have removed the links over and over again so that others will not be as unfortunate as me or RadPig. Please do remove all spam from the great websites page, its nothing to do with me and I would rather not see it there. 109Driver has been banned from the sites he keeps deleting from the websites page due to his personal vendetta against them for his removal. He has found this place, the one site where he can have some control has force his personal opinion on anyone who happens by. The reason I keep replacing the links is because we are all very helpfull sites with great information, resources, and staff who simply want to enjoy their passion without issues brought up by users who feel they own the place. I do hope you can see through what 109Driver is trying to put infront of you and dont consider him to have the qualities of an admin, if not I'm sorry for the sake of the site. Thank you Travis aka Phas3e Check PMs On M4T Smahawela96, check your PMs on M4T.